<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty boy by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434146">Naughty boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Shinozaki Reo, M/M, Smut, Top!Maeshima Kensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Foodwars</p><p>Can’t tag, there is a user with the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading☆Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smut is tough to write when all of them have the same pairing. So I apologise in advance that its bad...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinozaki Reo is the model son at the church Maeshima goes to. Oh how he wished he could taint that white piece of paper. He sat outside the church while service is going on inside. A cigarette lit in between his lips, he could care less if he got caught. When it was finally over, he went inside to meet his parents. “You should be more like Reo. He is such a model son. Good results and he always attends the service.” His father placed a hand on his shoulders. It made Maeshima roll his eyes. Be the same as that boring, perfect son? No way. Shinozaki is surrounded by the adults with all the praises and compliments. Maeshima hated it, he hates it so damn much. Then the best idea came to him. They are already 18-year-old boys, nothing wrong with a little fun. He is so going to prepare for that. Maeshima walked up to Shinozaki, his hand held out to the white haired boy. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Maeshima Kensei, hope we can be good friends.” Maeshima says. Shinozaki just held his hand and shook it slightly. Nothing else, he didn’t even take another look at the red head. “What a snob.” Maeshima mutters under his breath as he walks away from Shinozaki.</p><p>Oh he is going to have so much fun tainting Shinozaki for sure.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Don’t cause trouble for the other parents alright? We will come back to pick you up later.” Maeshima’s parents said as they leave for dinner with the other parents who weren’t on duty that evening. They would be having some evening lesson where they would get closer to God, whatever. Maeshima just didn’t really care about that kind of thing. Shinozaki is there as well, sitting there and eating up whatever that adult is saying and Maeshima is just staring at the boy. In his mind, he is planning on placing sinful marks on that untainted body of his. “Aye, eyeing my older brother?” Sasugai sat next to Maeshima. “You have such a boring person as a older brother? That freaking sucks.” Maeshima chuckles. “Yea well what were you thinking about? You have that evil smile on your face again.” Sasugai asked with a knowing smirk. “I wanna make him scream and cry.” Maeshima answers as his eyes basically undressed Shinozaki. “Ew, hearing that about my own brother.” Sasugai laughed. Maeshima laughed along.</p><p>Throughout the session, Maeshima and Sasugai just chatted about things. Maeshima eyes never left Shinozaki though. All the blues and blacks that are going to be imprinted on his skin. Maeshima can’t wait to see. Maeshima and Sasugai were basically ignored since no one has any way to deal with the troublemaking duo. Shinozaki constantly glanced over at the two of them. He couldn’t even pay attention with them making so much noise. The white haired boy decided that maybe he should try to make them stop, after all one of them is his younger brother. He stood up and was about to walk over to Maeshima and Sasugai but was stopped. “It’s okay, we can continue like this.” The parent-in-charge said as she held onto Shinozaki’s wrist. Shinozaki hesitated but still sat back down and tried his best to listen. Sasugai just rolled his eyes at Shinozaki. Maeshima just laughs. That continued for a while until it finished.</p><p>“Eh, next week Reo is going to be volunteering here at the church.” Sasugai smirked as he went to his mother. Maeshima gave a smile to his friend before he makes his way to his parents. He is going to make a chance to toy with Shinozaki next week after all.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It is just one of the days after school. In Maeshima’s bag, there are lots of tools he tend to use on that cocky Shinozaki. Maeshima makes his way to the almost empty church. The red head lets out a soft sigh as he reach the gates. People were walking past him, giving him weird looks. Maeshima stepped into the sacred place that is about to be a place of sin. Pebbles crunched under his shoes, until he reached right in front of the heavy double doors that lead into that sacred room of worship. Pushing it open, Maeshima saw Shinozaki cleaning the place. The red haired boy quirked his eyebrow as he looks at Shinozaki emotionlessly cleaning up the lifeless place. Maeshima slowly walked in, his footsteps resounded against the walls. “Shinozaki, what a coincidence?” Maeshima smirked as he walks closer towards Shinozaki. “What do you want?” Shinozaki looked at Maeshima with cold eyes, Maeshima almost got the chills just from that look alone.</p><p>“C’mon don’t be so cautious.” Maeshima says as he traps the white haired boy against the seats. Shinozaki just look at Maeshima with an unreadable expression. “Such defiant eyes, I want to break them.” Maeshima licked his lips as he hungrily eyes Shinozaki’s body. “I’d like to see you try.” Shinozaki scoffed. Maeshima tightened his grip on Shinozaki’s arm. “I like you.” Maeshima smiled before he connects their lips together. Shinozaki obviously pushes Maeshima away. “What are you doing?” Shinozaki wiped at his lips. “What’s wrong, baby? You said you would like to see me try.” Maeshima pulled out a collar. “You’re crazy! This is a church!” Shinozaki shouts at Maeshima. “Should you be shouting in a church, little Reo?” Maeshima mocked with a smirk on his face. Shinozaki slapped a hand on his mouth. “You have been a naughty boy. You need a punishment.” Maeshima says as he pulls Shinozaki close to him. Shinozaki is a little shock, he didn’t pull away from Maeshima.</p><p>Maeshima clicked the collar snugly into place around Shinozaki’s neck. “This is such a better look on you.” Maeshima whispers into Shinozaki’s ear. The white haired boy immediately pulled away from Maeshima. His hands landed on the collar that has been placed around his neck. Maeshima didn’t do anything else immediately. He just stood a safe distance away from Shinozaki. “I bet you want to be disciplined, always saying ‘sorry daddy, I’ve been naughty.’ ” Maeshima made quotation marks with his hands. Shinozaki opened his mouth, wanting to say something but he was cut off even before he could say anything. “You want to explore the unknown world. You want me to fuck you to oblivion.” Maeshima whispers into Shinozaki’s ears, like the devil is tempting him. Maeshima started to place soft kisses on his jaw, his neck and his slightly exposed chest. “You know you want this.” Maeshima mutters against Shinozaki’s skin.</p><p>There was no reaction. Seeing this, Maeshima didn’t know what to do. The boy might be unruly, but he would never do anything against anyone’s will. Maeshima’s fingers start to work on Shinozaki’s school uniform buttons. “You can tell me to stop and I will stop. If you don’t want me to carry on, I will stop and I will leave you alone.” Maeshima stopped what he was doing and looked at Shinozaki straight in the eyes. The red haired boy searched slightly before he connects their lips and this time, Shinozaki didn’t push him away, instead he kissed Maeshima back. Maeshima’s hands placed Shinozaki’s arms around his own neck before continuing to work on Shinozaki’s buttons until they were all undone and Shinozaki’s body is all shown to him without any barrier. To say that Maeshima doesn’t have feelings for Shinozaki would be a lie. The perfect little boy that everyone wants, Maeshima wanted to be the one to taint this white slate without mercy.</p><p>Maeshima pulls away from the kiss. He lowers himself down and pulls Shinozaki’s pants as well as underwear down. Shinozaki is already hard. “What a dishonest boy.” Maeshima mutters as he licks a strip from the base to the tip that was already leaking. “How lewd, doing this in the house of God.” Maeshima kissed and bit at Shinozaki’s inner thighs. Soft whines and moans escape from Shinozaki’s lips. Maeshima moves behind Shinozaki. "I wonder what about here." Maeshima’s fingers barely grazed Shinozaki’s entrance. "Have you played with this place?" Maeshima asks as he presses on Shinozaki’s hole. "Mhm!" Shinozaki squeaked. "I guess not..." Maeshima mutters. The red haired boy just gently massages his entrance. He didn't say anything until Shinozaki relaxed in his arms. "Will you let me be your first?" Maeshima speaks against Shinozaki’s shoulder. Shinozaki nods. Maeshima gives a hard slap on Shinozaki butt, making the boy screech out in pain. "Use your words." Maeshima says. "Yes." Shinozaki mutters.</p><p>Even though Shinozaki was acting all defiant earlier, the boy is not putting much of any fight. Maeshima pulls a bottle from his bag and basically covered his hands with more than enough lube. He pushes a finger into Shinozaki first before pushing in another. He then slowly stretches Shinozaki. "It feel weird." Shinozaki breathes as he continues to take Maeshima’s fingers. "Just relax, don't clamp down so hard on my fingers." Maeshima started to stroke Shinozaki’s member. Shinozaki whines and Maeshima smiles at that beautiful sound that had just fallen from Shinozaki’s lips. Maeshima adds another finger which draws out a gasp from the white haired boy who is now at his mercy. Shinozaki is basically writhing with every movement Maeshima makes. When Maeshima feels that Shinozaki has been stretched enough, Maeshima lubed up himself before he entered Shinozaki slowly. Maeshima watched as Shinozaki’s hole stretched around his cock like it was made for him to violate.</p><p>"How is it? Sinning right in front of God." Maeshima said as he thrusted in and out of Shinozaki while he forced the white haired boy to face the altar. Tears gathered at the side at Shinozaki’s eyes. Maeshima places kisses on Shinozaki’s shoulder blades, muttering sweet words to the white haired boy. "You wouldn't be perfect, just like me. You would be the perfect boy for me." Maeshima says as he trails kisses along his shoulders. Shinozaki couldn't even answer, all he did was moan and make sounds so lewd that girls would be put to shame just simply by his voice. Maeshima just didn't really stop thrusting into Shinozaki as they both continued to climb towards the climax. Then, Shinozaki let out a really high pitched moan. Maeshima knew that he had hit the jackpot. Of course, Shinozaki doesn’t ask for it to be faster or harder, probably thinking it would lessen the sin or whatever not. Shinozaki clamping down on his member is all the sign he needs to know that Shinozaki wanted this too.</p><p>It didn’t take too long before they both of them came. Maeshima pulled on the collar, pulling Shinozaki closer to him and connected their lips. Maeshima sucked and bit on Shinozaki’s lips. "Look at your body, so lewd right now. So perfect for me." Maeshima places a peck on Shinozaki’s lips. "Just take me already." Shinozaki whines. "I never thought I would hear you beg like that.” Maeshima chuckles before kissing Shinozaki once more. They didn’t do much after that. Maeshima helped Shinozaki gather his clothes and they kinda just relax there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a little long. Actually i started my internship so I have lesser tie to write. Of course i will still complete the other requests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>